


Taking Flight, flying to new heights

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!, !!!, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Ambiguous Relationships, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Orchestra, a lil girl!!, and her name is hotarou, band au, figure skating, figure skating AU, firefly!!!, i took into account that hotarou and kei share a kanji, there's a yamaguchi sibling, they call her firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: The works I did for the tsukiyam gift exchange for @enterprisecaptainoikawa who doesn't have an ao3 I believe.1) Yamaguchi's new band doesn't get along, but he thinks maybe he's fine with the fighting as long as the band's keyboard player is by his side2) Tsukishima hates how Yamaguchi doesn't believe in himself.3) Yamaguchi's coach, Tsukishima, can be a little shit, but he's /Yamaguchi's/ little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

People always ask Tadashi about how the band stays together; he wonders why they only ask him (and he knows that they only ask him). Sure, Tsukishima and Kageyama are scary and Shouyou is always hopping from one place to another, too busy to sit down, but…Tadashi’s nothing special. He’s plain. Besides– Tadashi hasn’t been around long enough to know himself. 

Tsukishima and Kageyama are constantly bickering; if it’s not Tsukishima and _Kageyama_ , it’s Tsukishima and Hinata, or _Kageyama_ and Hinata. The three are an odd group, and no matter how many times Tadashi plays peacekeeper, they still argue. 

Looking back, Tadashi wonders how much trouble he’s really gotten himself into by joining Take Flight. 

“Oi. Are you even paying attention?” 

Tadashi’s eyes fall nervously on Kageyama, only to find the dark haired bassist wasn’t even talking to him but instead a dazed-looking Shouyou. 

“You’ve missed your cue like ten times. I’m getting tired of playing the same riff over and over again. Get your head straight!” 

Tsukishima, pianist, snickers at this, and Kageyama and Hinata glare at him. 

“What’re you laughing at?!” Hinata all but yells into his mic, causing Tadashi to cringe and wave apologetically to the poor man in the sound booth. 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just that, Kageyama said to get your head straight, but I’m ninety percent sure that he’s the only straight one here.” 

Cheeks tinging red, Tadashi decides to break it up before the yelling inevitably starts. 

“Guys, we really should get out work done. Us taking forever to record this track isn’t just affecting us…” Tadashi nods to the man in the booth, and the group of people at the editing table behind him. “Shouyou, I’ll nod to you when you need to come in. I should have before, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, Yama-chan, you’re the best!” Shouyou flings himself at Tadashi, causing him to tumble and almost drop his electric guitar. “Let’s get to work!” 

Recording is done soon enough, to Tadashi’s guilty delight, and he finds himself walking home from the studio where they’re recording their ep, Tsukishima Kei next to him. One hand is warm in his pocket and the other freezes in the cold of the winter weather; his guitar case dangles between popsicle fingers, and he finds his pace is slower than normal, despite the voice in the back of his head telling him to get home faster. Tsukishima, trailing behind him, listens to music quietly, and Tadashi thinks about how he met the pianist and got mixed in with all of this band stuff. 

_“Thank you all, uh– have a great night! I love you guys, you’re the best!”  
_

_People clap, and Tadashi – flushed pink – makes his way back behind the counter as Just a little Suga, the local coffee shop he works at. Open mic night has always been his favorite night. Sugawara, his manager, smiles at him, and hands him his apron. He’s just tying it around his waist when a redhead bounds up to him, pulling a (devastatingly beautiful) blond by the wrist._

_“Hey! Freckles! Who just sang up there! We’re in a band!”  
_

_“A- Ah, really?..” Tadashi furrows his brows, not knowing how that applies to him. “Uh…–”  
_

_“We want you to join it! I need a backup singer-slash-someone to duet with! And your voice is soooo pretty!”_ _The redhead is so loud, every eye in the cafe is on him now, and it’s somehow more terrifying than singing in front of them._

_Not to mention the blond with him is so beautiful and he looks so uninterested and god, Tadashi is weak–_

_“Ok.”  
_

_“Great! Here’s my number, I’ll text you!”  
_

_Frick._

That was a year ago. 

“Would you like to hang out, Tsukki?..” It’s a long shot– Tsukishima’s always been closed off. During rehearsals, Tsukishima grew close to Tadashi, but even then, they weren’t the best. 

“Ah. You still want to, after that comment outing you to the entire band and crew?” 

“Huh? Oh. I’m pretty open with my sexuality, so I don’t mind. Besides, I know you can’t go without making a joke at Tobio-kun’s expense.” Tadashi smiles, and shifts his guitar case, cringing when his cold fingers crack and stretch. He’s smiling at Tsukishima’s grunt in response when something suddenly hits him. “…Wait. You said Tobio was ‘the only straight one’ in the band…I didn’t know you weren’t straight…” 

“Ah. I suppose you weren’t there when I came out…” Tsukishima rubs his neck, clearly nervous, and the flustered expression on his face is something new to Tadashi. “I’m, uh… Well, I’m uh– asexual. I don’t–” 

“–feel sexual attraction. I know, silly. I’m on the spectrum.” 

“Oh.” Tsukishima frowns. “I– I thought you…” 

“I’m demi.” 

“Ah. I see.” 

“So,” Tadashi raises his voice slightly to change the topic. “How about it? Hang out?” 

Tsukishima nods, slowly, and smiles softly. “…Sure. Alright.” 

Tadashi grins. “Great!” 

Hanging out with Tsukishima is always fun. The two usually just sit around in one of their apartments together and watch Netflix, maybe drink, but it always makes Tadashi happy. Today is Tadashi’s turn to bring Tsukishima to his apartment, and when he unlocks his front door, he’s lucky his roommate is out. Noya is sweet, but he…overwhelms Tsukishima. 

Setting his guitar case down to slide off his coat, Tadashi shudders at the change of temperature. The hand that was gripping his guitar case burns with heat, and Tadashi mentally curses himself for not wearing gloves when he knew it was cold out today. 

“Do you want a drink? I think I have some beer in the fridge.” 

“No, not tonight.” Tsukishima straightens from sliding off his own shoes and Tadashi is suddenly reminded of how tall the blond is. “Can we make coffee, though? I’m freezing.” 

“So the human heater is cold? It must be cold,” Tadashi chuckles at Tsukishima’s grumble in response; he’s always joked about Tsukishima being the human equivalent of a volcano. “I’ll make coffee, but Noya-san probably used the last of the creamer, with his habits.” 

“Habits,” Tsukishima scoffs. “He drinks creamer with a dash of coffee. Literally. I’ve seen him make it.” 

“Try _living_ with him!” Tadashi laughs, lifts his guitar up once more to drop it in the living room where the majority of his and Noya’s instruments and equipment lay. He leads Tsukishima to the kitchen, and smiles softly when Tsukishima plops down on a chair in the dining room with a heavy sigh. 

Tadashi shifts the coffee maker into the ‘on’ position and starts making the coffee; he notices for the first time how lucky he is that Tsukishima takes his coffee the same way as he does. Black (Tsukishima jokes that he likes it as dark as his soul) coffee has always been the best to him. Besides– if they were to use all of the sugar and creamer, Noya would be a walking zombie if they did. 

“How’s your mom?” 

“Good,” Tadashi smiles at Tsukishima as he settles down as well to wait for the coffee. “She just got out of the hospital last week, I think she’ll be back to normal in a few days.” 

“That’s good. Any changes in her condition?” 

Tadashi can tell the old med-school student in Tsukishima is interested, but he can also tell Tsukishima is genuinely concerned. His heart warms. 

“The tumor is shrinking, but not by much…the pneumonia really set her healing process back a bit.” 

“I see…” Tsukishima hums. “Well, I’ve only known her for a while, but she’s strong. She’ll get better.” 

“Yeah.” 

The coffee maker beeps signalling it’s finished making the coffee, and Tadashi jumps up, grabbing mugs and pouring their coffee. Tsukishima takes his thankfully, and immediately downs half of it. Tadashi just watches, smiling, as he takes a sip of his own. One thing he’s never understood about Tsukishima was how he could drink his coffee straight out of the coffee maker, boiling hot. 

“How are Akiteru and Saeko?” 

“Alright. I think Aki-nii is more nervous for the wedding than Saeko, when usually it’s the bride.” 

Tadashi chuckles, and shakes his head. “I’ve gotten an invitation already, so at least he’s not paralyzed with nerves…” 

“You have?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “He knows your address?” 

“A- Ah, he, uh…added me on Facebook back when we first met?..And we got talking, and I guess…He got my address somehow?..” Tadashi doesn’t want to question it– he’s just happy he got an invitation in the first place. “I don’t know…” 

“Well, are you going, then?” 

“Yeah, of course! I mean, I’ve never personally met Akiteru-kun, but I still want to congratulate him on his marriage!” 

Kei’s cheeks tinge pink for some reason, and Tadashi is reminded of how aesthetically pleasing the blond is; with his long limbs, golden eyes, and the soft halo of yellow curls on his head. Tadashi would like to see him with winged eyeliner and maybe a nice pair of high waisted pants. Tsukishima has nice hips, and with his long legs…Tadashi would have to place a special order….

“Oi. You listening?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, Tsukki! Just thinking! What?” Tadashi’s own cheeks heat up, and he bites his lip. 

“I asked if you would like to be my plus one. I know you have your own invitation, but I don’t want my family asking if I’m dating…If I have a plus one, then they’ll assume I am. Either way, you’re going to the wedding, so I figured…” 

“Sure! I’d love to!” Tadashi interrupts before Tsukishima can talk himself out of the invitation. “But aren’t you the best man?” 

“Ah, Saeko doesn’t want to stick to tradition at their wedding, so Akiteru will have a best woman, and Saeko will have a bridesman. It’s…odd, but refreshing. I’m just glad I won’t be in the wedding.” Tsukishima looks happy, talking about the wedding.. Tadashi can see he really doesn’t care he wasn’t included in the wedding party. “Besides. Aki-nii says my resting bitch face would scare the poor people who made their way out to see the wedding.” 

Tadashi can’t help it. He doesn’t want to, because he doesn’t want to make Tsukishima upset, but he laughs. Hard. So hard, in fact, tears spring in his eyes and he’s doubling over the table before he can stop himself. When he straightens up he expects to see Tsukishima’s pace pulled into a frown, but to his utter surprise, there’s a soft smile on the blond’s lips. 

“He’s right, isn’t he?” Tsukishima says, chuckling to himself, and Tadashi watches him with wide eyes. Tsukishima Kei is smiling and _laughing at his own expense._

A few more coffees later, Tadashi and Tsukishima are on the couch in the living room, Tsukishima falling asleep on Tadashi’s shoulder. A documentary plays in the background, but Tadashi is too focused on the light illuminating Tsukishima’s features. Looking at his friend, he can’t help but think how lucky he got in life. 

He’s really starting to take flight; he’s glad Tsukishima is there to fly with him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                         ☆

“I like the cello part in the full-orchestra Schoenberg, don’t you, Tsukki?” 

“You’re only saying that because _I_ play cello.” Kei rolls his eyes, looking up from his homework to his best friend who sits at his desk, fiddling with the keys on his instrument. Kei’s cello sits in the corner, where it will until he’s finished with his homework; then, it will be his turn to practice while Tadashi does his homework. Their daily routine. “You’re always looking to flatter me. And I guess it’s not too bad…” 

Tadashi giggles. “Oh, shut up, Tsukki, you love it mister first-year-and-already-second-chair-cello-san~” 

Kei scoffs, but he can’t deny it. 

“Whatever.” 

“You should play an excerpt in competition.” 

“Should I?” 

“Mhm!” Kei smiles at Tadashi’s bright smile as he nods enthusiastically. “You’d do great!” 

“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” 

Kei never has it in him to tell Tadashi _‘no’_ and for good reason– a lot of Tadashi’s suggestions place him high in the ranks at competitions, and Kei wonders if maybe Yamaguchi can see the future. He wonders if the reason he wasn’t as surprised as Kei had thought he would be when he came out was because he saw it coming. At least he isn’t telepathic; that would be an issue. 

Suddenly, something hits Kei, something Tadashi couldn’t _possibly_ see coming, and he smirks. “…But you have to play your solo from your string quartet with Hinata, Akaashi-san and Kenma-san in competition as well.” 

Though Yamaguchi had been playing oboe and viola since he was in elementary, he never joined orchestra club because he was bullied about playing “girly” instruments when they were younger; in fact, that’s how they met. Kei “saved” Yamaguchi (and his poor viola), in the younger’s words, from the bullies when they were eight. Kei convinced him to join orchestra halfway through their first year of high school, however, since his volleyball club dismantled due to lack of interest. The Karasuno high school orchestra welcomed him warmly.

Yamaguchi is the reason Kei plays his cello in competitions again, after having quit in elementary.

Tadashi’s eyes widen, and he immediately starts babbling out excuses, but Kei listens to none of them. 

“Ts- Tsukk– I– N- No, I– I couldn’t possi– Tsukki!..You know I can’t–” 

“You play it every day on stage for the orchestra, and soon you’re going to have to play it for our concert, so why not?” 

“I s- still need– p- prac– I need practi–” 

“You practice every day. You’ve practically perfected the piece.” 

“I– I– Ts– I–” Tadashi deflates, and Kei puffs his chest in victory. “…Tsukki, you know I’m not competition material…I’m n- not good enough…” 

Kei un-puffs his chest and glares at his stupid best friend. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Tadashi’s head snaps up and he glares at Kei right back. “Thanks, Tsukki, that’s real nice of y–” 

“You’ll do just fine. What was the speech you gave me when I didn’t want to go into competition? ‘What more do you need than pride?’” 

Kei can’t help the small smile that graces his lips when a familiar flush of pink dusts his best friends’ cheeks. He can see the faintest bit of color through the bits of hair covering his ears. 

“That’s different, Tsukki…” 

“Is it?” Kei can see how uncomfortable his friend is, however, and he sighs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, but…You’re better than you think. So please think about it?” 

Tadashi chews at his lip, not looking at Kei, and nods, slowly. “…I will…think.“

“Good.” Kei goes back to his homework, Tadashi starts his scales, and that’s the last of that. For now. 

                                                        ☆

“Ts- Tsukki, I’m nervous…” 

“It’s just a short solo competition, you’ll be fine.” 

“But what if–” 

Kei cuts Tadashi’s words off by grabbing his hand and squeezing. Tadashi’s hands are clammy and shaking, and Kei can tell his best friend is on the verge of a panic attack. He looks at the clock; twenty minutes before Tadashi’s competition group is called back stage. 

“Hey, let’s go somewhere, ok?” 

“Wha– Where–?” 

“Just follow me.” Kei stands in the bustling auditorium, glad it’s break time and that they’re not disrupting a performance, and pulls Tadashi lightly through the throngs of people loitering about. He leads Tadashi outside into the cool autumn air, and plops onto a nearby bench. Tadashi follows suit shakily, and they fall into silence, hands still clasped together. 

“You’re going to do just fine, so breathe, ok?” 

“Right.” 

“No, your voice shook. Say it again.” 

“R- Right.” 

“Again.” 

“Right!” 

Kei smiles. “There you go. Now, tell me, how’s your mother?” 

“Huh?” Tadashi’s head cocks, confused as to why Kei is changing the topic, but he gets the idea soon enough and smiles back at Kei. “O- Oh! She’s great! The doctors said that she’ll be able to come home soon. The pneumonia didn’t do all that much good to her condition, but, it’s slowly getting out of her system…” 

“That’s good. And auntie?” 

“She’s fine as well. Picking up more shifts at the hospital so she can spend more time with mama, so I don’t see her much, but she looks happy. Tired, but…happy. She’s always loved being a doctor, helping people, and working in pediatrics seems to make her happy, so I’m happy as well.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Yeah! She says there’s this little girl there, an orphan – her name is Atsuko – whom she’s looking into adopting. She’s six, and she has some lung disease; I can’t remember what it’s called. But if she does adopt her, she’ll get to live with us! Isn’t that cool? Like, having my own little sister, even though she’s my cousin, technically. I’ve always wanted a younger sibling.” 

“It sounds amazing. Auntie has always been a kind soul. I’m sure she’d adopt the entire pediatric ward if she could.” 

Tadashi laughs – his first genuine laugh all day – and the sound is so pure Kei can’t help but laugh along. Tadashi’s shoulders seem to finally relax. Kei looks at his watch. Ten minutes until Tadashi has to go warm up. Ten minutes until Kei has to leave him alone backstage. He squeezes Tadashi’s hand, which is still connected with his own. They fall into silence. 

“I’m sure she would.” Tadashi says softly, squeezing back. His eyes fall shut and he leans against Kei’s shoulder. He chuckles lightly. “Y’know, I’m not even the least bit nervous anymore.” 

“That’s good.” Kei says with a smile. “That’s great.” 

“You always know how to make me calm down, even when I’m thinking I could die I’m so nervous.” 

“It’s the least I could do,” Kei says, “What with all you’ve done to help me in life.” 

Tadashi scoffs. “Sure, ok, Tsukki.” 

“Really!” 

“Mhm.” 

“You helped me through things when Akiteru turned out to be a liar, you kept me playing cello, you made me confident, you convinced me to get back in the competition scene…And that’s just orchestra-related stuff.” 

Tadashi flushes pink from his neck up, and Kei can _feel_ his face burning when he hides it in his neck. “Sh- Shut up, Tsukki..! That’s nothing. W- We’re best friends, after all…” 

“…I’d like to tell you about all of the non-orchestra things, as well, but right now…” 

_“Will the short program string players please make their way backstage to warm up, please. Will the short program string players please make their way backstage to warm up, please. Thank you.”_

“It’s time for you to win your first competition.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Tsukki! I’m so sorry I’m late! So Sorry!” Tadashi scrambles into the rink, pulling his sister behind him, and all but dives onto a bench, dropping his bag and quickly tries to lace his skates despite his shaking fingers. He’s _never_ been late to a practice before and–

“Tada-nii-san calm down. Kei-sensei isn’t even here yet. 

“Huh?” Tadashi looks up to see Hotarou is right. Kei isn’t even here yet. He frowns. Kei is never late. 

“Sorry I’m late, Yamaguchi, Akiteru-nii– Oh.” Tadashi looks up at his coach, and finds the blond looking at him with a frown. “You’re late.” 

“Yeah, sorry, Hotarou’s club activities went longer than usual, and I can’t let her walk alone–” 

“Oh, Yamaguchi…” 

“Sorry!” Tadashi stands and bows, his skates now on and laced, and Kei just waves him off. 

“It’s fine. I’m late as well.” Kei shakes his head. He, at least, already has his skates on and guards off, and so they both step onto the ice. 

“We’re going to work on your step sequencing today, ok? But first, ten

“What? But _you_ were late too–” 

Kei gives Tadashi his _I mean business_ look, and Tadashi huffs, pushing away from his brute of a coach and beginning his laps. He supposes he should be glad, though– because he was late today, he hasn’t had time to stretch out. Laps may be a nice warm up…

“Yamaguchi, don’t be lazy in your stroking just because it’s a punishment! Arms up, long, powerful strokes! Be lucky it isn’t more~” 

“Yes, sensei,” Tadashi says with a sigh, raising his arms diligently. He supposes his punishment _is_ pretty light; he’s glad Kei is recognizing the fact that this is his first time being late. He can hear Hotarou giggling, and sticks her tongue out at her when he passes her. She sticks her tongue out right back at him. 

“Yamaguchi, focus!” 

Practice goes on smoothly, and by the end he’s worked up a pleasant sweat. Collapsing onto the bench outside the rink once again, unlacing his skates slowly. He’s careful of his left ankle, still healing from an earlier sprain. Hotarou jumps on his back with a grin. 

“Tada-nii can we have McDonalds for dinner?” 

Tadashi groans. “Tarou-chan, you know I have a competition soon…” 

“Can.. _.I_ have McDonalds for dinner?” 

“Hotarou…” 

“I think it’s fine, let her have some junk food~ Even though you’re not allowed to.” Tadashi startles at his coaches voice behind him, and he glares at the smirking Kei. “You and I can make your dinner at your apartment.” 

Tadashi huffs, but agrees anyway. The walk is full of Hotarou’s chatter about her day. They all fall easily into routine. Every day is the same. Tadashi goes to the rink at four in the morning, and stays until six before he and Hotarou have to go to school; after school, Tadashi walks Hotarou to her after-school community ed club activities, and then picks her up and they go to the rink together. Then, Tadashi and Hotarou would walk home, Kei accompanying them because – despite how they may act on the ice – they’re quite close. The third year in high school even kind of considers his coach to be his best friend, even though Tsukishima is twenty-five and they can’t really sympathize with each other’s day-by-day issues. 

Tadashi can’t quite break it down into a few words, but…their routine is nice, to say the lease. 

“Tsukki, stop spoiling Hotarou. I know you share a kanji, but she doesn’t need ice cream every time we eat out, especially considering how often we do…” 

“She’s cute, though,” Kei says with a pout, and Tadashi sighs. He _is_ right. Hotarou, with her pudgy, round, six-year-old cheeks, and her tan skin and light hair almost completely unlike Tadashi’s own looks, is _adorable_. “But hey, if you’re jealous, after you finish your next competition I’ll buy you all the ice cream you want.” 

Tadashi perks up. “Really?!” 

Kei smirks, and Tadashi knows what this means. 

“Only if you get first.” 

Tadashi groans, but he’s at least thankful he isn’t going into the professional skating business. He would never be able to compete with the big names in skating. But oh, _god_ , would he like to meet Yuzuru Hanyu…

“Oi. Yamaguchi. I can tell what you’re thinking~” 

Tadashi flushes, and whacks Kei lightly. Hotarou skips lightly ahead, singing about her chicken nuggets and licking at her ice cream. Kei smirks. “What, we both know about your overtly sexual fantasies about Yuzuru Hanyu~” 

“Oh my god stop it!” 

“Embarrassed, Yamaguchi-kun?” 

“Yes! Very!” 

This is typically part of their routine as well. Kei teasing Tadashi– he doesn’t know how he feels about this. Their relationship is…something…off the rink. Something new, that Tadashi doesn’t know how to describe. They joke and flirt and go home together, make dinner, eat together…But on the rink they’re professional and distant; Tadashi likes it like that. 

Suddenly Hotarou stops in her skipping and singing, and turns to the two. Tadashi panics for a second thinking his poor baby sister’s heard about his sexual fantasies. 

“Tadashi-nii-san, Kei-sensei! I almost forgot! I drew something for you today!” Hotarou pulls off her backpack, and Tadashi and Kei stop walking, and watch as she shuffles through the obscenely pink bag. It takes a moment, but eventually Hotarou pulls out a couple of papers, and thrusts one at Tadashi and the other at Kei. “We were supposed to draw who we look up to, and even though we only had to draw one I drew two because I look up to both of you!” 

Tadashi’s heart clenches, and he coos at his baby sister. He looks down at the paper in his hand and sees a child’s drawing of whom he assumes is himself on his skates, smiling, and the words “my brather Tadashi is a ice skater i look up to him becase he works hard” in Hotarou’s handwriting under it. Immediately he wants to take his sister into his arms and squeeze her tight. 

He looks over to see Kei tearing up, holding his picture in a tight grip. Kei’s paper is similar to Tadashi’s; Kei on his skates, smiling. His glasses are just two squares barely on his eyes. Under the picture, Hotarou wrote: “my brathers coash Kei-sensei is nice to my brather and so i look up to him to becase a lot of boys are mean to him” and when Tadashi reads it tears well up in his own eyes. 

Kei speaks first. “Tha- Thank you, so much, Hotarou-chan.” 

“Yeah. Thank you so much Tarou-chan. You’re so sweet my little lightning bug.” 

Hotarou beams at them, and grabs their free hands, tugging. 

“I’m glad you like them! Now let’s go! I want to eat my chicken nuggets!” 

Tadashi and Kei follow along, crying, and Hotarou continues her chicken nugget song. They share a look, and the message is clear: 

_You’re winning this competition. For Hotarou._


End file.
